Luwiërs
De Luwiërs of Luviërs, ook Luwieten of Luvieten, waren een waarschijnlijk aan de Hethieten verwant volk (het Luwisch is nauw verwant aan het Hethitisch) dat in de bronstijd in Klein-Azië leefde, vooral in de gebieden ten zuiden en zuidwesten van de Hettieten. Het belangrijkste Luwische rijk was waarschijnlijk Arzawa. thumb|right|250px|Luvisch verspreidingsgebied Herkomst Volgens professor Seton Lloyd "schijnt er omstreeks 2300 voor Chr. een golf van Indo-Europese volken, die een dialect spraken dat als Luwisch bekend staat, over Anatolië heen gespoeld te zijn... Hun voorttrekken werd gekenmerkt door wijdverbreide verwoesting".Lloyd S. Early Highland Peoples of Anatolia. Early Anatolia. Geschiedenis In de 15e en 14e eeuw v.Chr. waren zij bij machte om redelijke weerstand te bieden aan het Hettietisch koninkrijk en zelfs een leidende rol in Klein-Azië op zich te nemen. Verder verspreidden de Luvieten zich meer en meer over het Hettietische rijk en droegen bij tot de instorting ervan. Woongebied De Luvieten waren in het 2e en 1e millennium v.Chr. de belangrijkste bewoners van Luvië, het land vooral geconcentreerd in Arzawa, ten westen en ten zuidwesten van het imperium van de Hettieten, vooral in de zuidelijke en zuidoostelijke kustlanden van Klein-Azië, vanwaar zij ook naar het westen ervan waren doorgestoten. Het gebied werd veel later bekend onder de naam Lydië, het westelijke deel van Anatolië, dat door de Grieken Lycië werd genoemd en waar ooit Troje was gelegen. Sommige auteurs zijn van mening dat de bevolking van Troje (in elk geval Troje VI-VII) deels uit Luvieten bestond. Hun gebied lag ten zuiden van dat van de Hittieten, bekend als Cilicië, nabij de Taurus in ongeveer dezelfde streek als waar eens de Godinvererende cultuur van Catal Hüyük bloeide. Onderzoekers nemen aan dat de Luvieten een bevolking overheersten die een andere taal sprak. Schrift De Luvieten waren de grondleggers van het zeer ingewikkelde Hiëroglyfenhettitisch dat als beeldtaal samen met het Luwisch als religieuze taal werd gebruikt, ook in het Hettietische rijk. Er komt hoofdzakelijk religieus materiaal in hun geschriften voor dat onder de noemer 'magische soort' en 'bezweringen en aantroepingen opgenomen in rituele teksten' valt. Zij tonen op deze punten overeenkomst met de positie van een bevoorrechte priesterkaste zoals de Brahmanen in India of de priesterschrijvers van Ra van Annu in Egypte. Het Hiëroglyfenhettitisch als beeldtaal werd samen met het Luwisch als religieuze taal gebruikt, ook in het Hettietische rijk. Religie Uit het ontcijferen van het beschikbaar materiaal is gebleken dat hun belangrijkste stormgod ongeveer de naam had zoals de Hettietische god Taru. In het Luvisch is deze bekend als Tarhund, Tarhunta of Tarhuïs. Referenties Literatuur * Les hiéroglyphes hittites, Première partie, l'écriture, Éditions du Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, Paris, 1960 * . 1996. "Anatolian Hieroglyphs", in The World's Writing Systems, ed. {Peter T. Daniels and William Bright. New York en Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-507993-0 * Early Highland Peoples of Anatolia, Thames and Hudson, 1967 * Early Anatolia, Penguin, 1956 * , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. Categorie:Volk in Turkije Categorie:Hettitische oudheid Categorie:Religieuze geschiedenis Categorie:Anatolische oudheid Categorie:Geschiedenis van Syrië Categorie:Centraal-Anatolië de:Luwier ru:Лувийцы simple:Luwians